


The Phoenix Heart

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phoenix's heart can only love one, and what are the chance's that Harry Potter's is the same? Even more, what are the chances of him finding that 'one' online? Harry/Draco Yeah that's spoiling things. Read and get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I get a tremendous amount of reviews asking otherwise, this'll be a one-shot. Just to get this particular story out of my mind to type Lover's Lullaby (check that out too!) Also thanks to dracosoftie for making this story get stuck in my head, (because it's all 'Must Love Quidditch' fault! For being such a good story! Check that out too! If you can find it! :P *Yes, that's a challenge!*)
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry, his friends, or anything else really, which is a sad story, too long to tell, instead I'm going to try to tell a slightly modified version of JK's story, here goes! :P

Harry felt stupid. 22 years old and, not for the first time, was using a muggle contraption to find 'love'.  
'I mean seriously, how you are supposed to find love with a chat room. No one is ever what they say they are.' he thought to himself.  
Harry quickly realized the first time he tried this, that if they say they're 18 or 21, they're 16 or younger. If they say they're 'tall, dark, and handsome', they're really short, fat, balding, and more than likely in their 30's or 40's still living with their mother. Hermione had suggested a site that had been for both muggle and wizardry alike, called loveismagical. Only problem is you really couldn't tell which was which. All you had was to go by their name. He logged in.  
*Pheonixflame has logged on*  
PM to Pheonixflame from Goesbothways: Hi cutie. Love your pics, wanna hook up?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I don't have pics, try doing research!  
*Exited PM*  
PM to Pheonixflame from Redrum: Come here often?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I try not to, and with that name, you expect anyone to reply?  
*Exited PM*  
'This is useless; it's just like last time. I should just leave. Well maybe they're some wizards online. Let's see, ugh, who would name themselves that? Oh my, with a name like that he should be booted! Well, at least she's honest. Oh this one seems promising.' he thought, clicking on the name 'Quidditchkeeper'. 'I just hope it's not Krum!' he laughed and shivered at the same time.  
PM to Quidditchkeeper from Pheonixflame: Finally, someone who isn't a horny muggle.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I wasn't sure if you were a wizard or witch, I wasn't going to risk it. Ha.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Well no, I'm not a witch. Ha. Wizard. You?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Wizard.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Is that okay with you?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Well, I'm gay, so yes. Ha. You?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes, gay.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: This seems to be working so far. :P  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Yes, no complaint's so far.   
Pheonixflame's Reply: So tell me about yourself.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Like what.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Just about… you…  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You first.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Okay, fine I live in London. I'm 22. I'm gay. I have dark brown hair.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Are you quoting my profile?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: No, honestly I haven't even looked at it.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I know. I have it set on private. If you want, I can allow you on it. Check out my about me and I wont have to type it.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Sure.  
*Quidditchkeeper's has allowed you access to their profile. Click here to view it.*  
'Okay. This should be interesting. Okay. No picture. Damn. I can't say much, I don't either. But I'm Harry Potter. Maybe he's as known as I am. Or maybe he's just ugly. Let's see. 22. Good. Blond. Tall. Pale. Well-built. Sounds great! And at least it's not Krum, he's definitely not pale!' he thought smiling to himself. Harry kept reading. I want someone who's the same age as I am with dark hair. I want someone who could give me a run for my money. Definitely no pun intended! I need someone who can handle me and my lifestyle. I would say my name, but you'd probably stop reading. Ask me.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Definitely and interesting profile.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Yes, as was yours. I took the liberty to read it.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: What did you think?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I noticed you, as did I, didn't include your picture or name.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: That's not saying what you thought.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I think… That judging by our likes and so forth that we'd be perfect.   
Pheonixflame's Reply: So I wasn't the only one thinking it.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: So tell me the truth…  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Are you known or ugly?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Excuse me.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Those were the only reasons I could come up with for not having a picture up, although you didn't add your name either, I'm guessing it's because you're known.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You've guessed correctly. I am famous. Even though I've made some of my own fame, most know me for something that wasn't under my control, and I am not so proud of it. Even though I am glad of everyone knowing who I am, I am not glad of the reasons behind it. Hints why I try to stay anonymous.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Why are you anonymous?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: If I may ask, what are you known for?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I'm anonymous because no matter how much I try, most everyone just treats me as… Well let's just say they use me for my fame.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Quidditch. And well, my father was on the wrong side during the war. Dragging me along. I know how that can be. Using you for your fame. It took me some time before I could tell between the two.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: If you didn't have a choice, assuming you father hadn't given you one, then I don't see how they can blame you.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Hell, I really don't care anymore really. I didn't go to Azkaban. Thanks to someone I never expected.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: May I ask?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Ha. Sure, why not. Harry Potter, himself.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You still there?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Oh, sorry. Did I say something wrong?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I have a question. Did he do it personally? I mean. Go to the trial and everything.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Yes. Is that a problem?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Problem? Not exactly. Its just I should have noticed it before. But when I put the trials together with the blonde hair, it's obvious.  
Quidditchseeker's Reply: You know who I am?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Draco Malfoy?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: How'd you know? Those trials were private.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Wait.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Dark hair.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Same age.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Harry Potter?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Wow. This is turning a bit strange.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Now I have one more question.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Yes…  
Pheonixflame's Reply: How long have you been gay?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Potter, I've always been gay. Hadn't you ever noticed? Who primps themselves as much as I do/ did and aren't gay?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Your father…  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: He was an exception.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: But Pansy was always on top of you!  
Quidditchseeker's Reply: And I was always pushing her off, I saw her as a sister, never anything more. How long have you known you were gay?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Well I've known since I was about 18 or so, but I only realized it when Hermione and Ron pointed it out saying they've known since what would have been our seventh year, because they noticed it a few nights after we left.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Wow.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Have I seen you since the trial? I just thought about it.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Once. It was about a year ago when I saw you in that muggle coffee shop.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Oh yeah!  
Pheonixflame's Reply: That was awkward.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Although, thinking back, I should have known you were gay. That man hanging on your arm. What was his name? McMinson?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ernie MacMillan. And let's not talk about that. Another person using me for my fame and money.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I'm sorry.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Not your fault.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Okay so change of subject.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I'm surprised…  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: About what?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: That you're still talking to me. After everything.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Potter, both of us have grown, and I'm sure we could get past our childhood rivalry.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: You're just tired of losing. :P  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: When have I ever lost to you, scarhead?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: When? Every time.  
Quidditchseeker's Reply: Okay Harry, we'll see who wins next time.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Any time anywhere.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Wait. Did you just call me Harry?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Apparently so.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Does this mean I have to call you Draco?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: That's up to you.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Okay, Draco.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: (I think I just blushed) Ha!  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I scared a house elf, laughing so hard!  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ha!  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: As fun as this is, I have to be up by 6 in the morning.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Again, Draco, I beat you. I have to be up by 5. I have a meeting with an important client tomorrow. Whom I can't stand.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Sounds entertaining.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ha. Very funny.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I have to get to practice by 7.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes, I do think its wise to stop chatting before we both turn up for work, and are completely not there. Ha.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Yes.   
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: We haven't seen each other in a while. We should meet up.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: That'll be entertaining.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You remember the coffee shop we met in? I live down the street from there. Will you have time tomorrow?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ha. Do I remember it? Ha! Yes I will be there. What time?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: What's so funny? And well I will probably be out of practice by 5 or 6.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Draco… I own the coffee shop. And that sounds fine. I'll be there till about 9 or 10 anyway. I have another meeting at 11, but that'll be at the Ministry.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You own it? Wow. I hadn't realized. I'm there often and don't see you.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I own a lot of things, and am not in the area as much as I like. Until now. I am becoming, local; I guess you can call it.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I'm scared to ask.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: The Quidditch team I used to play with wants me back.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Wasn't that the Cannons? That's my team.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes I know.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: That's your meeting tomorrow morning?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: No. I have to get some things worked out with my partnership with the many places I own overseas, before I can guarantee that I'll be able to rejoin.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: What happened to Abraxas? Why could he continue as seeker?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: He wasn't as good as their previous one.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Now I'm the one blushing.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Ha!  
Pheonixflame's Reply: So tomorrow, coffee? At The Phoenix?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Wow. I now see the connection between you and the shop. How have I been so blind?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: it's a Malfoy trait. Ha!  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: No funny.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Okay, yes it is.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ha!  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Tomorrow.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Until then. Sleep well, Draco.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: That's odd.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes it is.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Sleep well, Harry.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Still odd.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: You just don't know how to say bye, do you Draco?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Fine, since you're so hasty, bye.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I didn't mean that I wanted to.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Now who doesn't know how to say goodbye.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Goodbye.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: No, you're just trying to prove me wrong!  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Are we going to continue this all night?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Not the best thing we could be doing.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Did I just say that?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yep.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Oops.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I respect honesty.   
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Do you now? Okay, but can you handle it?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I've handled it fine so far.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You're asking for it.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: As a matter of fact I am.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Okay, Harry. Here goes.   
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I realized I was gay because of you.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Meaning?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: The first time I realized I was gay was because Pansy smack me hard upside the head, and asked why I was staring at you. I quickly came back with, 'Plotting the best way to humiliate him'.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Wow.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Told you you couldn't handle it.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: No, I'm handling it fine.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Then what was the wow for.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I just feel, a bit… honored.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: There goes that blushing thing.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ha!  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Are you making fun of me again, Potter?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Oh, so I'm Potter again?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You can't answer a question with another question!  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Apparently I did.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You know, if I knew where you were at, I'd come over there and hex you until you make sense.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: If you came over here now, neither of us would be on time for work tomorrow.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You aren't that good at dueling.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Oh, I wasn't aware we would be dueling.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: You there?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Yes.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Sorry. I shouldn't have said that.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: No, it wasn't that you said it.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Then what?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I was just wrapped in my own thoughts for a moment.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: May I ask?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You may.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Ha, what were your thoughts that you were so wrapped up in?  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: How exactly a relationship between you and I would be…  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I have an answer.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: What's your answer?  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Fun.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Interesting.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Fun.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: You said that twice.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: I know.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Ha.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Well, I really must be off, before I miss my meeting tomorrow. Heaven knows how I'm going to even get out of bed in the morning.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Think past the meeting. Think about 6 or 7 tomorrow. When it won't be about suit and tie. More about you and me.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Heaven knows how I'm going to even sleep tonight.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Ha! That interesting of a thought.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Yes.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: I agree.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Good.  
Quidditchkeeper's Reply: Good night, Harry.  
Pheonixflame's Reply: Good night, Draco.  
*Quidditchkeeper has logged out.*  
*You have logged out*  
Harry wasn't sure how but he made it through the whole meeting without thinking of Draco. He kept it completely professional. He knew if he let his mind stray, it wouldn't return. It wasn't until he was back in his office above the coffee shop that he tried to understand it all. Everything was happening so fast. Not between Draco and himself, but with the Cannons. They had come out of no where, begging him to come back. The only reason he left was because of Ernie. When their relationship broke, so did Harry's spirit. He told them he was leaving as he did it, giving them no warning. They did new tryouts and that's was how they found Abraxas, Santorine, and Draco. Now that they realized Harry was over his depression, they figured he'd consider coming back, and as long as things continue as planned in this morning's meetings, Harry couldn't see a problem. As for him and Draco, they would need to be civil by any means, they'd be teammates, so why not more. 'No Harry, don't bring yourself down that path. You start thinking of him now and time will take forever. No don't look at the clock. Damn, I did anyways. Its only 4. This'll take forever.' he thought, mentally reprimanding himself for even letting his thoughts go near the Draco subject. But he couldn't help it.  
Just then a quiet knock came at the door, his secretary Christina.  
"Yes."  
"You have a visitor, sir."  
"A visitor? But no one knows… where?" he asked.  
"Downstairs, he seems a little anxious."  
"Thank you, Tina. I'll just be a moment."  
He rushed into the bathroom adjacent from his office, straightening his suit, combing his hair, and checking anything else he could. He walked out, seemingly confident, taking long strides across the room to the stairway, even though inside he wanted to run for them, skipping down 3 by 3. "Take my messages as if I wasn't here. I'll be downstairs."  
"No problem sir. Are you still to attend the meeting tonight, with the Cannons?"  
"Yes. Inform me when its time."  
Harry was already on the stairs when he heard his assistant mumble her response. He walked nonchalantly into the room and glanced around, he was used to the looks he got, being Harry Potter, few were surprised now, but they starred anyway. He spotted Draco instantly, with his platinum blond hair and shining smile.  
"Draco. Wow. It’s nice to see you, you look great." He said with a smile, there's that blush he spoke so much of last night.  
"Harry. Same to you, marvelous even."  
They spent the remainder of the day complimenting each between actual conversations. The mostly just got caught up with each other, when they were in school, they were to busy fighting, and since then, they hadn't seen each other. And what better way to start a relationship, then to start a friendship.


End file.
